


Cure Your Dark Affliction

by SakuraMota



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraMota/pseuds/SakuraMota
Summary: Corrin's feeling under the weather, so Owain, ever the devoted husband, takes care of her.





	Cure Your Dark Affliction

**Author's Note:**

> I have the flu right now, and I wanted something fluffy, so enjoy. ;w;

_Cure Your Dark Affliction_

A Fire Emblem Fates Story

 

Balancing the full tray on one hand, Odin fumbled with the doorknob to the bedroom, sliding in and closing the door with a foot so he could grip the tray with more stability.  He paced the short distance from the door to the table and set down the arrangement of goods. With that settled, he turned his attention to the bed, striding over to check on its occupant.  A smile crept on his lips at the sight of his darling wife, sleeping peacefully. A flu was passing around the army ranks, and this morning, Corrin awoke as its latest victim. He had insisted she stay in bed, something she fought but to which she ultimately surrendered.  Now that it was nearing noon, she needed to eat something, but he couldn’t help but admire her for a moment. Drool from her open mouth pooled on the pillow beneath her, her nostrils crusted with illness, the congestion making her snore a bit. Some might find this repulsive, but to him, she was a precious goddess, even when under the weather.

Kneeling beside the bed, he parted her bangs to feel her forehead.  No fever, at least none he could discern, that was a relief. He slid his palm down her cheek, cupping it as he leaned in to press his lips against her forehead, whispering, “It’s time to awaken, slumbering princess.”  A groan that bordered on a whine greeted his entreaty, and he chuckled. “Now now, my love. I’ve brought you some much-needed sustenance.”

“Mmph…thank-you, baby…” Corrin croaked, eyes peeking open just a fraction.  She sounded more hoarse than she had this morning, no doubt from the combination of coughing and dry throat from sleeping with her mouth open.

“Of course,” he said, petting her head.  “Owain Dark always has his lady love’s needs at the forefront of his mind.  That and dark titles for our arsenal, but mostly you.”

Corrin huffed a chuckle that quickly devolved into a coughing fit, and she sat up in bed to cover her mouth with an arm.  Her other hand reached for a glass on the table but found it empty of water.

“Here, I’ve got some tea for you,” Owain said, crossing the room again and returning with the tray he’d brought with him.  Setting it at the foot of the bed, he poured her a cup from the teapot and gently handed it to her.

She usually enjoyed savoring the aroma of tea before sipping it, but her clogged nose made this impossible.  At least the steam from the hot liquid felt good on her face. Sampling it, she made a face, pulling back. “What kind of tea is this?”

“Black elderberry and lemon balm,” he said.  “I added honey to sweeten it, was it not enough?”

“No, it’s good, just surprised me,” Corrin said, taking another sip.  Owain had a knack for making her coffee and tea at just the right temperature—piping but not scaldingly so—and the warmth soothed her raw throat considerably.  “I’ve never had this before. Is it something you concocted yourself?”

“Actually, it’s something my mother used to make whenever I was ill,” he said, seating himself beside the tray.  “She was never good at cooking, but she knew a great deal about making teas, especially herbal ones that were good for healing.  Elderberry is supposed to be good for the immune system and helps clear up congestion, and lemon balm helps with sleep and has vitamins the body needs to heal.  Honey can help a sore throat, too.”

Corrin chuckled over her teacup.  “You’re always full of surprises, Owain,” she said, downing another dose.  “I should have guessed a healer’s son would know about this sort of thing.”

“Brady and I actually both studied to be healers in our youth, but I unfortunately wasn’t blessed with the gift of healing magic,” he said, fidgeting with the handle of the teapot on the tray.  “Still, there was nothing stopping me from learning remedies that didn’t require a staff.”

“I’m sure Lissa was very proud of you,” she said with a knowing smile.

Owain beamed, glancing away to hide his blush.  “When you’re finished with that, there’s some soup here as well.”

“Oh, was there soup with lunch today?” Corrin asked, settling her lap so Owain could slide the tray into it.

“No, I made a small pot just for you,” he said with a bit of pride.  “Father only made this one when I was sick, and it always made me feel a lot better.”

The soup in the bowl on the tray did look quite appetizing, and when she picked up the spoon and sampled it, she found the flavor immensely satisfying and somehow comforting, like a warm hug in food form.  The first bite made her suddenly aware of her empty stomach, and she helped herself to another hearty spoonful of vegetables as Owain removed his shoes and crawled into the bed beside her, a book in one hand.  “Oh, are you staying?” she asked, glancing at him. “I’m sure you have work to do, babe, I’ll be all right.”

“Lord Leo released me from my duties today so I could tend to yours in your absence,” he said as he cracked the book open with a finger on their bookmarked page.  “I saw to everything on your schedule, and even made a decision or two you might need to confirm once you’re better. Also, your siblings of course are all worried about you, but I told them their concern might be best spent allowing you to get the rest you need to recover.”  He chuckled, laying the book flat in his lap. “I even got Jakob to agree to leave you alone somehow.”

Corrin gaped at him, awestruck.  “You...did all that for me?”

“Of course,” Owain said, frowning at her.  “You’re afflicted by the plague that has claimed even the strongest in our ranks!  As your husband, it’s my job to take up your mantle while you convalesce. I used to do the same whenever Luci got sick, since I was the ‘next in line,’ and everything.  Besides,” he said with a warm grin, “I knew you would worry if your duties fell by the wayside while you’re abed. So I handled it for you.”

A touched smile dimpled her cheeks.  Scooting closer, she rested her head on his shoulder.  “You truly are a Chosen Hero, you know that?”

Chuckling, Owain pecked the top of her head.  “Only for you, my dragonlily,” he said softly.  “Now, eat, you need it. I’ll continue our reading from last night.”

“You know,” Corrin said as she broke a piece of bread roll and dipped it into the soup, “if you stay here with me, you’ll end up getting sick yourself.”

“If the alternative means staying away from you, then I say bring it on, foul plague!  Owain Dark accepts your cold embrace!”

With a giggle, Corrin leaned over and kissed his shoulder.  “I love you, Owain.”

“And I you, my dearest Corrin,” he replied, smooching her forehead.  “Now then,” he said, picking up the book in his lap, “when last we left our daring band of heroes, they’d successfully infiltrated the lair of the dread pirate!  Princess Rosalind, aided by her party of femme fatales, must rescue the captured Prince Orlando before…”

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Bonus Ending:**

Blinking blearily, Owain slipped into consciousness again, acutely aware of the aches and discomforts all over his body.  Swallowing gave little comfort, as he’d been sleeping with his mouth open, the action feeling like sandpaper grating against raw flesh.  He coughed and rolled over, lifting a prepared glass of water on the bedside table and downing more than half of it in one go.

“How are you feeling, dear?”

He glanced over at Corrin, who was propped against the pillows reading a book.  Replacing the glass, he settled next to her again and cleared his throat. “My head is full of cotton,” he grumbled in a much scratchier voice than he anticipated.  With a long sniff that did nothing to clear his nose, he added, “I can’t smell anything. Everything hurts. And for some reason the insides of my ears are itchy?”

“That’d be the sinus pressure,” Corrin said with a nod.  “Shall I ring for Jakob to make us some tea?”

“He might poison mine…” he said, coughing.

Giggling, she bent down and kissed his forehead.  “I’ll make sure he doesn’t pour it until he gets here.”  Owain made an accenting noise, and she kissed him again. “Regretting accepting the plague’s cold embrace?”

Owain huffed a chuckle, lips curling.  “Not in the slightest. There’s no place else I’d rather be right now than by your side.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me:
> 
> Twitter: [@sakumodoesstuff](https://twitter.com/sakumodoesstuff)  
> Tumblr: [@sakumosowainthirst](https://sakumosowainthirst.tumblr.com/)  
> Discord: [Eldritch Smackdown Corrin/Owain Discord Server](https://discord.gg/JrsdWvx)


End file.
